Chances For The Future
by mcangel1976
Summary: Sequel to Another Chance. Set five years after the epilogue of Another Chance, find out what happens after the wedding. With Yasu dead and their lives once again safe, what in in store for our fave Host Club? Haruhi and Hunny are married now. What is going on with them? What about the other hosts? What ever happened with Chika and Masami? Read and find out. Enjoy everyone.
1. Girls are Gross

**Disclaimer... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I wish, but it hasn't happened yet.**

**A/N: Here it is everyone: the sequel to Another Chance. This one will only be a few chapters, but you will find out what happened next. This will take place five years after the epilogue. As you may have noticed at the end of the epilogue, Chika and Masame ended up together. You will get to see where they are now and how that came about, as well as see Haruhi and Hunny. Enjoy it and please review if you can. **

Chapter 1 – Girls Are Gross

"Mommy, daddy say hurdy!" A four year old little blonde boy ran up to his mother dragging a familiar pink bunny with him and tried to pull her back into the house as fast as possible. He was a little on the excited side since he was going to be staying with his uncle that night.

Laughing, Haruhi scooped up the little cherub, "Did he now? Did daddy say hurry or are you telling me to hurry Bunta?" The little boy in her arms started to look down and squirm causing Haruhi to laugh more as they entered the house.

"Ano, if we no hurdy, Undle Chika may get mad," Bunta proclaimed.

Haruhi shook her head at her little boy. He had come a little over a year after she and Hunny had gotten married and had quickly become the apple of his parents' eye. Now they also had a nine week old baby girl they named after her Haruhi's mother, Kotoko. These past seven years had shown her how blessed she truly was and she thanked fate everyday as she looked upon her little family that Hunny had walked into the same café she had decided to visit that one particular day.

"I think we all know your daddy can take Uncle Chika, however, I don't think he will get mad because he is looking forward to you spending the night with him and Aunt Masami. You need to remember your manners and be good for them tonight; and be nice to your cousin."

"But she a dirl!"

"Kotoko is a girl and mommy is a girl, so they are not all bad. You need to be nice to Miho."

"You not a dirl! You mommy!" Bunta giggled as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

Sighing, Haruhi chuckled at the thought process of a four year old. She gave her son a kiss on his cheek and looked up to find her husband standing there grinning from ear to ear. "You son seems to think that Uncle Chika will be mad if we don't hurry. So what do you think we should do?" Haruhi teased.

"Well if he gets mad, I think I know how to deal with him," Hunny said as he put his finger on his chin and looked like he was thinking earning a gasp from Bunta. His son loved sweets and the pink bunny he had inherited from his father, but he had a special connection with Chika; and his uncle melted every time Bunta came over.

Bunta squirmed to get down and when his mother finally released him, he ran to his father and grabbed his leg squeezing as tight as possible imagining the worst, "No daddy!"

Hunny picked up Bunta and started to tickle him, "I think you just need to give him your big puppy dog eyes and smile, and then he will give you a slice of cake and everything will be better."

Bunta's eyes perked up at that, "Cake?"

Shaking her head, Haruhi narrowed her eyes on Hunny, "Bunta, you can have cake after dinner, and I will be sure your Uncle Chika and Aunt Masami knows that."

"But mommy!" The little child whined.

"No buts, and I think you have been hanging out with your Uncle Tamaki too much if you are whining and using those eyes on me," Haruhi quirked an eyebrow. Moving her gaze to her husband, she continued, "Or you father."

"Undle Tama say that he can get mommy to do anyting he wants," Bunta repeated what his blonde uncle said.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Haruhi schooled her features so that she wouldn't laugh. It was always interesting to hear what the other hosts said to her son, or even said in front of him because he would absorb it and repeat it every time. "What else did Uncle Tama say?"

Bunta took in a deep breath and started his little recounting, "He said that his wife needs to learn to cook better and that she mean now that she have baby in tummy, that Undle Hika and Undle Kao are debil, daddy eat too much cake, but I don't think so, mommy is mean, I am mean bedause I treat him like mommy, he dall Undle Kyo mommy adain, and he afraid of Undle Taka with a sword." He was proud of himself for remembering everything that Tamaki had said and beamed at his parents.

Covering her mouth, Haruhi cleared her throat and dropped her hand when she felt it was safe, "Uncle Tamaki is a little goofy sometimes." She noticed her son frowning, "What is it Bunta?"

"Aunt Junko is not mean," the little boy declared.

"No, she isn't mean," Hunny agreed with him with a grin, thinking to himself, _"She isn't mean, but she does have a short temper with her pregnancy and Tama-Chan has to deal with it for another three months. Thankfully Haru-Chan was never like that with her pregnancies. She did like sweets though."_

Bunta seemed to recall that there was somewhere he needed to get to, "Daddy we need to go! Undle Chika is waiting!"

"Ok, ok. We're going," He set his son down and picked up the baby carrier that was on the ground next to him which contained a sleeping Kotoko.

Looking from the carrier to her husband, Haruhi pondered, "Do you think it is alright that we bring Kotoko?"

"We are going over to the twins' house and they insisted that we all come tonight. If they didn't want babies, they shouldn't have insisted and they would have told us not to bring her. They know we aren't ready to leave her for long periods of time yet. Besides I think Kyo-Chan and Kayo-Chan are bringing Jiro-Chan and he is three months old. Koto-Chan won't be the only baby there," he assured his wife for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The twins had called the week before and said that they wanted to invite everyone over for dinner. Hunny and Haruhi had been hesitant to accept the invitation, but in the end Hikaru and Kaoru had insisted and told them to bring the baby if they weren't ready to leave her; so nine week old Kotoko was about to attend her first real host dinner party.

"You're right," Haruhi sighed and followed her family out the door.

Once everyone was strapped in, they were on their way to Chika's house and Bunta was bouncing, well as much as he could, in his car seat. Haruhi turned to him, "Promise me that you will be nice to Miho and not do anything like push her, pull her hair, or hit her. I know you don't like her and she is a girl, but she is three and you are four."

"But she is a dirl!" The child whined as if that was the answer for everything.

Haruhi gave him the "mommy look" and stated, "I know she is a girl, but you can't be mean to her. Would you want someone to be mean to Kotoko?"

"Koto is a baby!" Bunta pouted.

Sneaking a peak at her husband, she could tell that he wanted to laugh. She knew these answers made sense to her son, but she needed to make sure he understood, "Kotoko is a baby, but you are a good big brother and want to protect her. Right?"

Bunta hastily agreed, "Right!" His father told him that big brothers always looked out for their little sisters and he was going to make sure no one hurt Kotoko.

"So you wouldn't want someone to push Kotoko, would you?" Haruhi continued her reasoning.

"But Miho is a dirl!"

"Kotoko is a girl too," Hunny tried to help.

"Koto is a baby and a sisder, she not a dirl," Bunta explained.

Giving up, Haruhi shook her head, "Just no pushing, pulling hair, or doing anything that will make her cry. Ok? If she is bothering you, tell Uncle Chika or Aunt Masami."

Bunta pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oday."

Turning to Hunny she asked quietly, "Do all boys go through this?"

Hunny grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss as he concentrated on driving, "Haru-Chan, all girls are gross when you are young."

"Whatever," Haruhi grumbled.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway to the Chika's house and everyone was getting out of the car. Haruhi grabbed Bunta while Hunny got Kotoko's car seat and the foursome walked into the house calling out their greetings. As soon as Miho saw Bunta, she toddled up to him and tried to hug him. He looked up at his mother with a look that Hunny knew was all Haruhi when she was exasperated and right before the demon appears. He had to hide his amusement, but a snicker did escape.

When Miho finally released Bunta, he made a quick break for it and jumped on his favorite uncle, "Undle Chika, I tried to make dem hurdy."

Chika laughed, "It's ok little one, they don't understand all the fun we have together. Right?"

"Right!" Bunta agreed.

"Hey Chika, don't let him have cake until after he eats dinner and he is supposed to be nice to Miho. If she is bothering him I told him to go to you or Masami," Haruhi stated with a slight eye roll.

Lifting an eyebrow, Chika asked, "What makes you think he gets cake?"

"But Undle Chika you always give me cake," Bunta whined.

Chika looked from Bunta to his parents and narrowed his eyes, "That is all you Mitsukuni!" Turning to his nephew he whispered, "Don't worry; I had the cook make a cake for you." With this proclamation, Bunta's arms went around his neck and squeezed. Chika thought he was going to be suffocated.

"Wrapped," Haruhi murmured under her breath.

After a few more minutes of talking, Haruhi and Hunny grabbed the car seat and were soon on their way to the twins' house. "What do you think they have to tell us?" Hunny asked knowing that Haruhi was probably closer to Hikaru and Kaoru than the other hosts were to them.

"I don't know honestly. They haven't told me a thing," Haruhi muttered.

"Maybe they have finally found girls to settle down with. They are the only ones that haven't gotten married," Hunny smiled. Everyone had been wondering when the twins would settle down and Tamaki had even tried to play matchmaker, unsuccessfully; but the twins had yet to find someone. There was no telling what the announcement could be.

When his parents had walked out the door, Bunta plastered on his best puppy dog sad face and looked at his uncle in the eye, "Undle Chika, can I please have a little piece before dinner?"

"We're eating dinner in about fifteen minutes. You can wait," Chika tried to be assertive, but it was hard with those eyes looking at him. He didn't understand it. He never melted when it came to his brother, but his nephew could usually extract any number of things from him. He looked at his wife that was trying to calm down a crying Miho who was upset because she wanted to play with her cousin. Chika sighed walking towards the kitchen giving in to his nephew yet again.

Chika never would have thought that life would have turned out the way that it had. Remembering well what happened almost seven years ago, he never thought that when he decided to speak up for the injured girl that it would turn out to be more than him supporting her. Her sister had broken his heart and he thought it might jade him to anyone not in his class, Haruhi being the exception, but it turns out that it hadn't. He spoke for her when she couldn't speak for herself and then supported her and protected her from her sister and anyone else that would do her harm. He got used to her being there and the day she didn't need him any longer and left about two months after Yasu's death, was a hard day for him. He realized that he came to care for her and missed her being there. It wasn't taking care of her that he missed, but it was her smiles, her touches, and the talks they had with each other. He missed and longed for it all. Thinking he would get over his ailment after a day or two, his brother finally convinced him to call her after a week. It turned out that she missed him too; he asked her out and never looked back proposing not long after Haruhi and Hunny's wedding. Rie breaking his heart left room for Masami to come in and repair it and take up residence.

"Undle Chika dirls are gross," Bunta declared getting his uncle's wandering attention.

Laughing some more, Chika nodded, "They are gross now, but not so gross when you are older."

"Nope, they will always be gross!" The little boy was adamant.

Chika couldn't wait for Bunta to get older and realize that girls were actually quite nice. The four year old may not realize it now, but there would be a day when he might like girls just as much as he liked his cake. Yes, he really was Hunny's son; and if that was evidence enough, Chika was sure that if there was a Host Club when Bunta finally went to Ouran, he would be in it wooing the girls with his cutesy ways. Laughing, Chika decided he couldn't wait to see what happened and to tell his little nephew stories. In fact, he may just start tonight, "Do you know how your daddy and mommy met?"


	2. Let's Go Hear the Announcement

**A/N: You will be seeing a lot more of Bunta and of Chika. For those wondering about Bunta's name, it actually came from Bunta Marui in Prince of Tennis. Another cake loving character and let's face it… it is close to the word bunt (cake). LOL. This story will actually be around five chapters and I am really excited that everyone likes it so far. It will be a lot more lighthearted than Another Chance since we don't have to worry about Yasu. I hope you like the new chapter.**

**PS… update on poll: Kyoya in first, Mori in second, and Nekozawa is in third. The poll will be up until Friday night (6/28), so if you have not voted and want to have a say, please go to my page and vote. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 2 – Let's Go Hear the Announcement

"Are you ready to go yet?" Kyoya asked his wife as she looked like she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Her shoulder length black hair had been swept up into a bun and the heels she wore would give her three additional inches allowing her to come up to his nose. Out of everyone in the original Host Club, he was the only one that had accepted an arranged marriage, but it had turned out there was a love match hidden in the contract. Much like Haruhi had done in high school, and every day since, Kayo had been able to see through his mask and witness the real Kyoya he kept hidden from the world. Her father may have owned one of the biggest micro-electronic production companies, but she had turned out to be so much more than he expected. Married for a little over two years, they now they had a three month old son named Jiro, and he brought a smile to Kyoya's face every day.

Kayo looked up in her mirror and saw her husband holding their son trying to look annoyed with her. She could also see the sparkle in his eyes and knew it was a front, "I'm ready. I'm ready." When she had agreed to meet with Kyoya for their arranged marriage, she was expecting to honestly hate or have a dislike for her future husband. She knew love would not factor into the equation and she didn't have a problem with that. It was her duty to marry the man her father found for her and produce heirs. She knew what Kyoya looked like and had read some articles on him; he was a ruthless business man who only kept a few choice people close. The first night they met for dinner had changed her life and she fell in love with the Shadow King.

It was another month after she met Kyoya that she got to meet his friends. They were having their Host Club monthly dinner and he had asked to her attend with him. It wasn't the norm, but since she was engaged to him, it was time she met his closest friends. She wasn't sure what to expect. No one else brought a date except for the one they called Hunny. He and his wife inseparable and she turned to Kyoya and mentioned, "See you weren't the only one that brought a date." That had garnered a laugh from her then fiancé when he explained that Haruhi was one of the original hosts. She had been dumbfounded and as he related the story of how Haruhi came to be in the Host Club to her, she could feel something akin to jealously rise up in her core against the woman that knew Kyoya so well. However, seeing her with Hunny, Kayo knew, she had nothing to worry about because Haruhi and Hunny truly were made for each other. It wasn't until later that she got the whole story and the nightmare they went through to be together. She could hear the admiration in Kyoya's voice and once again jealousy tried to rear its ugly head.

Three months later, they were married and Haruhi was one of her bridesmaids. The two women had formed a bond when Haruhi had invited Kayo out for a girl's day out after initially meeting the woman that became Kyoya's fiancée and Kayo had readily accepted wanting to know the woman Kyoya held in such high regard. She found the other woman easy to talk to and she had a sharp mind, but then again as a top lawyer she had to be quick. The small bits of jealousy that Kayo had felt slowly dissipated as she and Haruhi became fast friends.

When Kayo had found out that she was pregnant with Jiro, Kyoya had looked her in the eye and promised her that he would be more of a father than his ever was. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it seemed like a solemn vow. Kayo had tried to ask Kyoya what his childhood was like, but he would only tell her that it was full of competition against his brothers and trying to prove himself; it took Haruhi to put it into perspective, and then Kayo wondered why she hadn't thought about it before since her husband was the third son and they had grown up in the same society. She made herself a promise that day… she would do anything to help Kyoya get over his childhood and make sure she supported him in giving their child the best childhood anyone could have.

Kyoya pulled her out of her thoughts as he walked up and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go. Hunny and Haruhi are bringing Kotoko tonight, and I told them we would bring Jiro. You know how that blonde idiot is if we are late."

Raising an eyebrow and trying to hold in her laughter at his scowl, Kayo probed, "Isn't that blonde idiot one of your best friends; and if I am not mistaken, your closest friend?"

"Don't remind me," Kyoya grumbled as he turned on his heal and walked out of the bedroom door and downstairs. He knew his wife would be right behind him, "Don't worry Jiro, I will make sure you are kept safe from your Uncle Tamaki, the baka. We will stand behind Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Hunny; that should give us a wall of protection." He could hear Kayo's laugh behind him and he smiled.

Within minutes everyone was seated in the back of the limo and on their way to the twins; house. Normally they still kept the Host Club dinners to only the members of the host club, but tonight the twins had insisted on everybody bringing their spouses. Kyoya wasn't sure what was going on, and for all his snooping, he could only find one thing of significance; but surely that was a joke… wasn't it? Tonight he would find out for sure.

**_Suoh Mansion…_**

Tamaki watched as his wife waddled down the stairs. He had tried to help her like any good husband would do, but she had conked him on the head and told him to get out of the way. When he tried to run to his normal corner of woe, she had grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back choking him telling him he was not allowed within fifteen feet of that corner. He complied fearing bringing out the beast that lay within her. Since she was pregnant, a dark aura had appeared and it reminded him of the three demons of the Host Club; he would rather not see the demon appear any time soon and prayed that after their baby was born, his beautiful wife would go back to being the sweet girl he had married.

He had met Junko in college since they had a couple of courses together, but a love connection was not made since he had been with Haruhi at the time. Fast forward several years and she had appeared at a dinner party his grandmother was hosting. It was a month after Kyoya and Kayo had gotten married and he couldn't take his eyes off of Junko that night. It took his several tries and a large push from his father before he finally asked the girl to dance. Quickly realizing his Host Club prince act did not impress her, in a true Tamaki pout he had asked her what she wanted and she had responded a real man, not an act. Tamaki spent the rest of the night trying to show her who he really was; and somehow she had agreed to go out on a date with him.

Tamaki had ripped off his mask and showed her not the one or two sides that he showed everyone else, but the many facets that made up his own personal prism; and she never left him. He was never sure how or why, but Junko had chosen to be with him regardless of his idiosyncrasies. Through his journey to wooing his wife, he learned a lot about himself and he finally understood what it meant to really love a woman; he sent a dozen roses and a card to Haruhi once again apologizing for everything he did. When Junko came into his life and gave him a chance, he knew why Haruhi and Hunny belonged together and that he never truly was in love with Haruhi the way a man should be with the woman he wants to spend eternity with.

Before they got engaged, Tamaki had spilled his guts to Junko and told her everything he had done. She heard about the good, the bad, and the ugly; and yet somehow, she never ran away screaming and thinking he was some sort of maniac. She accepted who and what the Host Club was in his life, and the place they still held in his life. She knew it all and still accepted him. Kyoya had told him when he found a woman like that, he needed to propose immediately before she had the chance to think about it and change her mind. So that is what Tamaki did, he proposed and they were married six months later with his grandmother and father's approvals.

Now she was pregnant and it was like a demon had possessed her sometimes; and he feared her more than he ever feared the other demons in his life because he had to sleep next to this one. He had not been lying to Bunta when he said Junko could be mean… she could be downright evil and make Kyoya when you woke him up early look like a cute kitty cat; but as he looked upon her visage, he smiled. She could be mean, but she was still the love of his life and he couldn't see himself growing old with anyone else.

When she finally reached the bottom step, Junko looked to the side and saw her husband's face alight with a goofy grin, "Are you ok?" She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you look and it struck me again how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you," Tamaki replied when he straightened back up.

"I love you too," she said her grin growing and as looked up into his eyes. He was the love of her life and although he had been hovering and going to extremes since she got pregnant, he was still the man she had fallen for in college. Of course he didn't know it at the time, but she had fallen for him during those unguarded moments when he would let his true self show as he stared out the window or when she would catch him laughing with his friends. She knew he had a serious girlfriend back then and never pursued him; so when she saw him again after years of missing him, she tried to block her heart from him believing he could never truly be hers. She was wrong and she was grateful that he had asked her to dance under the sparkling crystal chandelier. Standing on her tip toes so that she could reach his lips, Junko kissed her husband with all of the love she felt for him.

Leaning over and kissing his wife back, he ran his hands through her long shiny honey brown hair. The top of her head reached his shoulder, and dark brown eyes sparkled like diamonds to him. Since she had gotten pregnant she glowed even more than usual and it was like he fell in love with her again every day since the day they got married. Pulling back after the kiss, he whispered huskily, "Are you ready to go? We don't want to keep the others waiting." In reality, he wanted to take her back up the stairs to their bedroom, but Hikaru and Kaoru were expecting them and they couldn't back out of a Host Club dinner.

"Ready!" Junko beamed and waddled to the door so that they could be on their way. She could hear Tamaki rushing after her and giggled. It definitely wasn't boring being married to someone as dramatic as he was. Rubbing her belly, she secretly told the growing bulge, _"I don't care if you take after him little one, just not to the extreme that he takes it. Ok?"_

**_Morinozuka Estate… _**

"Takashi, Hana will be fine with your brother and Bethany. You can put her down. We need to go if we are going to make it to dinner on time," Misaki gave her husband a pointed look. She could hear Bethany and Satoshi snickering behind her. After she had given birth to their daughter, Mori had become the overprotective doting father; his girls the most important things in his life as he said.

Mori looked from his wife to the two year old daughter he held in his arms and sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave her. She was just getting over a cold and although she was all better, he worried about his little one. Exhaling one more time, he handed Hana off to Satoshi knowing that his brother would do anything to protect his niece, as would his brother's wife, "You're right."

"Don't worry Taka-bro! We got this. Hana will play with Momo and Satoru, and then when you get home she will snuggle with her daddy," Satoshi grinned and took his squirming niece. He would put her down after his brother left so that she could play with his three year old twins. Luckily for everyone, Satoshi had one boy and one girl and they could not confuse everyone like the Hitachiin twins could.

Walking up to her tall brother-in-law, Bethany smiled, "If anything happens, we will give you a call. She will be fine and she loves playing with her cousins."

Mori nodded and leaned down to give his daughter one last kiss on the head before turning to his wife, "Let's go see what they have to announce."

Misaki smiled and nodded. She knew her husband loved going to the Host Club dinners every month, and if it wasn't for the fact that their daughter had just gotten over a very minor cold, he would be more enthusiastic tonight. He might hate leaving his family, but once he left, he always had a good time with his friends. She was a little jealous at first that Hunny always got to bring his wife since she was an original member of the Host Club, but she had learned that this was a time for the friends to get together and spend time together. Her husband didn't interfere with her time with her friends, and it was the same way with him and his group of friends. Plus, on the nights she was allowed to go, she was reminded how rowdy and goofy they could be; and she remembered once again why it was probably better she stay at home or go out with her own friends those nights. Honestly she wondered how Haruhi controlled herself around that group as much as she did. There were times Misaki wanted to slap Tamaki and the twins on her friend's behalf.

Walking out the door, Mori helped his wife into the passenger seat of their car. He thought she looked as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. Her dark brown hair cut into a bob accentuated her jade green eyes. Before he closed the door, he leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips before making his way to the driver's seat. He was very curious about what Hikaru and Kaoru had to announce and knew it had to be something big if they were insisting such as they were, but what could it possibly be? Glancing at his wife as he drove out of the estate, he wondered if they had finally found people to love the way the rest of the club members had. Well tonight would reveal what exactly was going on.

After the couple walked out of the house, Bethany started to laugh, "Your poor brother, he looked miserable leaving Hana." She wasn't laughing at his brother, but for all of Tamaki's dramatics, it turned out Mori could be the same when it concerned his daughter… only he was a lot quieter about it.

"He will be fine once they get to Hikaru and Kaoru's," Satoshi smiled and leaned down to give his wife a brief kiss.

"Is Chika bringing their group over?"

"No, apparently Miho is being a little cranky because Bunta doesn't want to play with her; and you know how she is about Bunta."

"Yah, I also know how Chika is about Bunta," she laughed again.

"True. For all intents and purposes that kid is just like Mitsukuni and yet Yasuchika caters to his every whim. I never thought I would see the day that he requested the cook to bake cakes just for a cake loving nephew."

"It is different when it is your little cute nephew and godson giving you sad eyes than it is when it is your brother and rival."

"True," Satoshi chuckled and put his little niece down to play with the twins. Things had definitely changed for everyone associated with the host club and he couldn't help but smile. Everyone had their happy ending after Yasu had been taken care of and the nightmare ended. It may have not been story book every second of every day, but everyone had gotten more than they had expected out of life. As he looked down at his niece and his own children, he knew that life was just going to get better… of course he didn't look forward to the day that his daughter and his brother's daughter got interested in boys. Correction, the day any of the daughters of their friends' families were interested in boys.

**_Chika's House…_**

Chika had just gotten done telling his little nephew a little story as he watched Bunta devour the slice of cake he had been given, "Slow down on the cake and chew Bunta. You don't want to choke."

"Mommy wad a boy?" Bunta's eyes grew large at the thought.

"What?!" Chika gasped. He wasn't expecting his favorite nephew to make that leap. He thought about what he had told the boy and swiped his brow in his mind's eye, "No she only dressed like a boy. She was always a girl."

Frowning, Bunta tried to work through what his uncle had just told him, "Mommy is mommy. Mommy not a dirl. Miho a dirl and dirls are gross."

Chika shook his head and laughed ruffling Bunta's hair, "Yes, most girls are gross."

"Cake not gross," the four year old declared with a smile as he eyed the cake on the counter before turning his eyes back to his favorite uncle.

"No more cake until after dinner," Chika declared emphatically.

"Oday," Bunta dropped his head to look at his lap and sniffled.

He could feel himself caving in ever so slightly. Chika's nephew knew how to get to him and he started to think maybe Haruhi was right: he was wrapped. Just as he approached the cake, Masami walked into the dining room and gave him a very pointed look, "I knew I would find you in here. No more cake until after dinner. It should be coming out any minute." Just as she got done strapping Miho into her high chair, the food was brought to the table.

Knowing that his aunt wouldn't give in to his wants like his uncle would, Bunta sat in his chair so that he could eat dinner and hopefully get more cake afterwards.


	3. What Did You Say?

**A/N: Bunta is modeled after my nieces, nephews, and god daughters… I agree with sapphireanguill, you gotta love kid logic, especially when they are that age. I can remember my oldest nephew emphatically denying my sister was a girl when he was around 3 because as Bunta says, girls are gross. LOL. You will find out what the big announcement is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**PS… Poll will be up until tonight. Mori has taken the lead from Kyoya. **

Chapter 3 – What Did You Say?

"What time is it?" Hikaru asked his brother as he made his way down the stairs.

Glancing at the clock, Kaoru answered, "Almost 6:00, they should all be here any moment now. Are you ready for this?"

A grin spread upon Hikaru's face as he thought about the news they were going to be breaking to their closest friends, "Absolutely."

"Did you send the car to the airport?"

"Yah, it's just a shame they won't be here until after everyone else gets here."

"Nah, just think of it as making a grand entrance."

Hikaru laughed and could not disagree with his twin brother, "It will be something that is for sure."

"Who knew a trip to America would turn out the way it did," Kaoru chuckled.

"Not I dear brother, not I."

Both brothers had a smile on their faces that was only seen on special occasions, their mischievous side put to rest for the time being. Of course that was all subject to change as soon as their friends arrived, and maybe in particular a blonde half Frenchman with a pregnant wife; but it was always fun to tease Tamaki and it was by far still one of their favorite hobbies.

With the doorbell ringing, anyone in the room with the Hitachiin twins could see their smile turn from dreamy and happy, to evil and impish. Their victim was set to arrive and that could be him at the door now.

The first to arrive was Hunny and Haruhi with baby Kotoko. As they walked into the room the maid led them to, Haruhi was ensnared by two men, one on each side of her, "Our toy finally made it." Although they really didn't think of her as such any longer, old habits die hard and they still teased and called her that upon occasion.

Shaking his head, Hunny stood close in case his wife needed rescuing placing the baby carrier by his feet in the event he felt he needed to move quickly. He long ago got used to the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru hung all over her and resigned himself that this is the way things worked (long ago in high school). He had wondered if it would change once they met girls to fall in love with, but pushed that thought to the side. If they hadn't changed after he and Haruhi got married, he didn't expect them to change after they finally found someone. However looking at his friends with his wife, that was who they were and he wouldn't change them. Haruhi was special to them and was the first person that forcefully broke into their world transforming them for the better, and he couldn't fault them for wanting to hold onto her with both hands… just as long as those hands stayed where Hunny could see them and they didn't hurt her, he would give them space until she needed him.

"How was the trip to California?" Haruhi asked her friends after they were done with their usual fawning.

"It was good, but we will talk about it later," Kaoru smiled.

Nodding, Hikaru told her, "Yah, we don't feel like repeating ourselves tonight."

"Um ok," Haruhi was curious about what they were hiding and knew with that last statement they had something up their sleeves. She was prevented from asking further questions when the doorbell rang signaling a new arrival.

Guiding his wife into the room they were shown, Tamaki was excited to see everyone, but when the first thing he saw was Hikaru and Kaoru hanging on Haruhi, daddy mode was activated. He left Junko standing by the doorway and started shrieking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER! UNHAND HER YOU FILTHY CREATONS!" He ran up to Haruhi and pulled her away from the twins and into his arms embracing her tightly.

"Why? So you can touch her?" The twins asked with a straight face knowing it would get even more of a rise out of Tamaki; they were trying to get her back.

"My daughter is not your play thing!" The former king cried out.

"Let me go Tamaki! I am not your daughter!" Haruhi bellowed.

"Well I see nothing has changed," Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose to create his trademark glare. He was standing next to Tamaki's wife while his wife was standing on the other side of him holding baby Jiro. Somehow he knew when they walked in, he would find a scene like this playing out and once again he had been right.

Tamaki looked at his best friend and whined, "Mommy, make them release our daughter!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyoya sounded exasperated, "Tamaki, I don't know how many times we have been through this, but I will say this again. I am not mommy, you are not her daddy. Trust me when I say my wife is the one that gave birth to our son, and I know for a fact you are not his father."

"But mommy!" Tamaki simpered still holding onto Haruhi, but then again the twins had yet to let go.

Kayo watched everything playing out in front of her eyes and was reminded just how crazy her husband's friends could be. Walking over to stand next to Hunny, she looked down into the baby carrier and noticed that Kotoko was starting to wake up, "Um Hunny, I think someone is opening her eyes.

Hunny glanced at the clock and then at his precious daughter and smiled, "Yep, it is about time for her to eat." Undoing her buckles, he picked her up out of the seat and held her in his arms. It still amazed him that he and Haruhi created such miracles together. "How is little Jiro-Chan?"

"He is such a good baby and Kyoya dotes on him all of the time. How are Kotoko and Bunta?"

"They are good. Bunta is at Chika-Chan's tonight. He was excited to spend the night with his uncle. Kotoko is doing really well. She is finally starting to sleep through the night and letting everyone else sleep," Hunny giggled.

Kayo nodded and smiled in understanding, "The first night Jiro slept through the night and didn't wake me up until 5 am I thought something was wrong, but Kyoya said he was fine. Then the second time he did it, I wanted to celebrate."

"It seems like Koto-Chan is getting to that stage a little later than Bunta did, but that is alright," Hunny looked down at his daughter's face and ran a finger over her cheek. He looked up and was finally given the signal from his wife to rescue her. Handing Junko the baby, he walked up to Tamaki and the twins, "Time to let go, all of you."

The twins immediately released their grip on Haruhi knowing that if they didn't, it could spell danger. Tamaki wasn't as quick to let go, "Hunny I am just trying to say hello to my little girl. You see her all of the time!"

Giggling darkly, Hunny spoke in a sweet voice, but everyone could hear the threat and warning, "Tama-Chan, I really think you need to let go of my wife and move away from her right now."

"N-N-Now Hunny," Tamaki stammered.

"You have to the count of three. One… two…," Hunny glared, but as soon as he got to two, Tamaki released her and ran to his corner.

Junko saw her husband make a break for it and stomped over to him depositing baby Kotoko in her mother's arms on the way, "Tamaki Suoh, if you do not get out of that corner right now, we are leaving!" She really wasn't going to make him leave, but she knew the threat would work.

Jumping up, Tamaki pretended like nothing happened and smiled at her, "Of course my beautiful princess."

"Whatever, let's just join the others," Junko grumbled shaking her head. Why she had to fall in love with someone so overzealous, she will never understand.

"Ok," Tamaki wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to one of the couches so that she could sit down. Looking around the room to see who was there, he finally noticed the two babies and attempted to rush over to them. He was blocked though by two very serious looking fathers, "Kyoya, Hunny what's wrong?"

Kyoya and Hunny looked at each other and then at their blonde friend before Hunny spoke, "You are not going to hold either of those babies like you do Haru-Chan. You will also not squeeze them, fight over them, spin them around the room, or anything else that could be considered over the top. If you want to hold them, you need to sit down and calmly hold them." A baby whining suddenly stopped his little speech, "And you have to wait until Koto-Chan has been fed."

"The same rules apply to Jiro," the Shadow King stated.

"I will, I promise!" Tamaki ran to the couch and sat down hoping to get one of the babies.

"Oh and Tama-Chan, you should know something for when your own baby comes," Hunny crossed his arms over his chest and looked a little smug.

Furrowing his brow, Tamaki probed, "What is that Hunny?"

"Kids will repeat anything they hear."

The Host Club king scowled, "What do you mean?"

"Next time you want to watch my son, you may want to limit what you say in front of him. We got an earful tonight," Hunny chuckled watching Tamaki pale a little.

Tamaki was trying to remember what he had said in front of little Bunta, but there was any number of things that it could be. Did the little four year-old really tell on him? Surely not, his little nephew loved him, "What did he tell you?"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Hunny looked behind him to see the amused face of his wife, "Everything ok?"

"Yah, I am just going to take Kotoko and feed her," Haruhi kissed his cheek and started to walk out of the room.

"Why can't you just stay in here and feed her?" Tamaki inquired causing everyone to sweat drop.

Hunny face palmed and then took a deep breath, "Because with Koto-Chan she is breastfeeding, remember?"

"Oh, Oh yah, sorry," Tamaki said nervously as he watched Kayo follow Haruhi out with Jiro still in her arms. It was apparent that he was not going to be able to hold one of the babies just yet and he started to pout.

"So Hunny, what did Tono say in front of such a young and impressionable child?" Hikaru questioned bringing the discussion back to Hunny's lesson for Tamaki.

"Hey everyone, sorry we are late," Misaki beamed as she walked into the room with Mori beside her. She wasn't sure what she walked in on, but Tamaki was bright red, the twins had evil grins on their faces, Haruhi and Kayo were missing, and Hunny was smiling like he was torturing his friends and enjoying it; however as soon as Hunny saw Mori and her, he gave them both a genuine smile.

"Takashi, Misa-Chan, you finally made it. Haru-Chan and Kayo-Chan are feeding the babies right now and will be back soon," Hunny grinned.

"Mitsukuni what's going on?" Mori queried. He knew something was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Nothing Takashi, we were just giving Tama-Chan a couple of parenting lessons," Hunny giggled.

Without removing his eyes from Tamaki, Kyoya stated, "Yes, apparently Tamaki has been saying things in front of little Bunta and he told Hunny and Haruhi everything. Hunny was just about to fill us in on exactly what Tamaki has been spouting in front of such a young child." Glasses glaring, he could see Tamaki swallow hard.

Mori knew that Tamaki didn't filter himself around any of the kids because not only has Bunta said things, but Hana has also. He could only imagine what Tamaki said this time.

"Well Hunny, what did the boss say?" Kaoru pressed the issue.

Placing a finger on his chin, the shortest host appeared to be in thought, "Well let's see… Haru-Chan is mean, Bunta is mean because he acts like his mother, he still calls Kyo-Chan mommy, the twins are the devil, he is afraid of Takashi when he is using a sword. I think that is the gist of it, but there was so much said tonight that I didn't keep up with it all." Hunny had decided to leave off the little part about Junko because he felt Tamaki needed to live to help raise his own child.

"Umm I guess I need to watch what I say around the kids," Tamaki conceded but it sounded almost like a question.

Mori lifted an eyebrow, "Hana too."

"Kids repeat everything boss," Hikaru and Kaoru snickered together.

Rolling his eyes and turning his attention away from Tamaki, Kyoya asked, "Hikaru, Kaoru what is this big announcement you have for us."

"Wait until Haruhi and Kayo are back," Kaoru declared.

Hikaru tsked and requested, "Did you really think we would tell you without our toy being present?"

Everyone laughed and then started to talk to each other. The twins were giving Tamaki a hard time and teasing him mercilessly. Junko and Misaki visited while they waited for the other wives to return. Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny watched everything and talked about business and kids. All in all it was a good time and about fifteen minutes later Kayo and Haruhi returned. Once they were seated with their husbands, it was time to make the announcement.

"Alright you two shady twins, they are back! Now, what do you have planned? Is it the apocalypse? Are you going to kill us all? Is the family business alright? Do you need help? Kyoya, prepare your officers, we need to help our children!" Tamaki spoke up getting louder and louder and eventually standing up for more effect.

"Shut up Tamaki," Kyoya snapped.

Shaking their heads, Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders wondering where he came up with these things sometimes, "Nothing like that."

"Yah boss, sit down and we will tell you," Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Hikaru explained, "As you know, we just got back from a trip to America and we were in California. Well when we are there, we like to take a little trip to Las Vegas if we can manage it, and this trip we were able to spend four days there."

"Oh did you get to see Elvis?" Tamaki jumped up excitedly and then approached the twins and looked around before whispering in hushed tones, "I heard he is really still alive and living there under the protection of a group of commoners."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

Kyoya decided to take charge of the situation, "Tamaki sit down and shut up and let them talk… or else."

Yelping, Tamaki flew back to his seat next to his wife and grabbed her hand needing comfort, "Yes mommy!"

The twins decided to ignore Tamaki and continue their announcement and said together, "We met a couple of girls there while out there." They were interrupted by two new guests entering the living room, and Hikaru and Kaoru immediately went to their sides. They could see the confusion on everyone's faces, but they were all waiting for introductions. "We would like for you to meet our wives!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"This is Kim," Hikaru grinned seeing the shocked faces of his friends.

Kaoru could also see the surprise and astonishment, "And this is Suzy!"

Everyone taking a page out of the twins' book and yelled out together, "YOUR WHAT?"


	4. Vegas Wedding

**A/N: I can tell that was not what you were expecting, but when it comes to the twins… expect the unexpected. LOL. Not sure why, but I have wanted to write about the twins going to Vegas for a while, and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. Plus I always figured if someone from the host club was going to have a Vegas wedding, it would be them. Don't worry, you will find out exactly what happened that led up to the wedding. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4 – Vegas Wedding

"So you are telling us, that you went to California for business, and just decided to go to Las Vegas for some fun and somewhere in the middle of all of that, YOU GOT MARRIED?" Haruhi asked in her cross-examination voice.

The twins rubbed the back of their necks and finally stated, "Well not exactly."

"Then what exactly was it because I pulled a copy of your marriage licenses and I have to say, I thought it was another one of your jokes," Kyoya shook his head and pushed his glasses up to catch the light. He noticed that the new wives looked at him with a good bit of trepidation and were starting to hide behind their look alike husbands.

"Everyone should probably sit down and we will explain," Hikaru suggested.

Chuckling out of nervousness, Kaoru said, "It's kind of a long story." He and his brother escorted their wives to a couple of empty seats and then stood behind the girls with their hands resting on their shoulders. Once everyone else was seated, the youngest twin started the story, "It actually starts about seven years ago right before Haruhi came back."

Mori studied his young friends and asked, "What do you mean? You weren't with anyone when Mitsukuni found Haruhi."

"We were not, but about a few weeks before that we were in Paris for business. Kim and Suzy are the daughters of a Japanese/American designer that we met with during the trip. We actually were introduced to them at a dinner party, but it turns out our mother has known their father for years," Hikaru explained.

Nodding, Kaoru added, "That's right and we had fun talking to them about fashion and stuff, but we never talked about anything but business. At the time Kim's hair was short like Haruhi's in high school and she kind of reminded us about our missing friend, so we didn't really want to make a connection there."

"So we let them go and forgot about them," The twins said simultaneously.

"Now it is time to jump ahead three years," Hikaru stated dramatically. It reminded everyone, especially Haruhi of when the twins and Tamaki would try and tell her something in the form of a story, like their retelling of Hunny and the karate club.

Wrapping one arm around his twin, Kaoru finished the sentence, "And we met them again four years ago."

"Will you two get on with it?" Haruhi snapped knowing that they had a habit of going off on tangents at times without ever really explaining anything.

"Ok, ok!" The twins smirked at each other and joked, "She still no appreciation for good story telling."

"Will you two cut it out and get on with it?" Tamaki was starting to become exasperated because he was anxious to hear the story and couldn't contain himself.

"Fine, apparently no one appreciates a good dramatic story any longer," Hikaru grumbled and stuck his nose in the air.

Kaoru snickered and began, "Ok so four years ago we ran into them again at a dinner party and had fun, but it turned out that now that we were ready to get to know them beyond business, it wasn't possible because they had boyfriends."

"So sad," Hikaru pretended to weep and wipe away a fake tear, "Then a year ago we ran into them at fashion week and they didn't have boyfriends any longer."

"The only problem was, we had girlfriends," Kaoru made a funny face as he remembered the girls. In fact everyone in the host club remembered those girls and no one had fond memories. They turned out to be gold diggers that were only after the twins for their money and fame.

The twins both started to smile with what looked like fondness and a good memory when they said, "And that brings us to our latest trip to California."

**_Two weeks ago… _**

_The twins had gone out to L.A. in order to meet with Robert Tanaka to discuss a merger with the Hitachiin business. The man was getting older and started to have health problems and didn't want his business to fall to pieces. He wanted everything to be taken care of before anything happened. Hikaru and Kaoru went in their mother's stead with instructions to try and complete the merger if they could since Robert's business would not only expand the Hitachiin business, but he was a good friend of the family since he had grown up in Japan and was childhood friends of Yuzuha Hitachiin, the twins mother. _

_Walking into the board room, the twins were expecting to deal with Robert and were shocked to see Suzy and Kim Tanaka, the daughters of Robert and the girls they had on several occasions wanted to date. This might make things a little harder if they were not happy with the merger, but neither of them had expressed an interest in running the business which is why their father was selling._

_"Kim, Suzy, what are you doing here? Where is your father?" Hikaru asked a little shocked, but happy to see the girls, especially Kim._

_"Dad asked us to meet with you in his stead today. He was a little tired and didn't want to reschedule the meeting," Suzy explained. She had been excited to see Kaoru again and although the twins probably still had girlfriends, she was happy to be around them._

_Smiling at the girl that spoke, Kaoru nodded, "We don't mind rescheduling if you need to. We understand that he isn't in the best health." It was nice seeing her again and even though it was not the best circumstances, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her._

_"No, this is fine. We will continue," Kim stated; her heart was pounding at seeing Hikaru again. _

_It didn't take long before business was concluded and the merger was agreed to. Once the papers were signed the merger would go through and Tanaka Fashions would become a branch of the Hitachiin Fashion business. _

_"I think that this calls for a celebration. What do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned widely._

_"I couldn't agree more Hikaru," Kaoru's face mirrored the same expression._

_They both turned to the girls, "Do you two want to join us? If you need to bring your boyfriends you can."_

_"We don't have boyfriends, but what about your girlfriends?" Suzy inquired._

_"We don't have any of those," the twins deadpanned before slowly smiling again. Could it be that luck was finally shining down on them and they were going to have a chance at these two princesses?_

_Escorting the ladies out of the building, the twins took them to dinner and then to a club and had the best night of their lives. Hikaru and Kaoru never wanted it to end, and Suzy and Kim felt the same. So when the former hosts decided to go to Vegas, they invited the girls with them. _

_The first day in Sin City, they enjoyed the sights and did a little gambling. They were having fun and the twins felt like they had found the other two people that could completely them. It was their second day in Vegas that the twins got the bright idea to get married and the girls did not hesitate in accepting their proposals. The girls bought the dresses and the twins sent their suits to be pressed. _

_That night, Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on the door of Kim and Suzy's room and were greeted by a beautiful sight. Both girls were dressed in strapless white wedding dresses that only went to their knees. Kim's had a little poof to it, while Suzy's was fitted down to the knees with a touch of tulle lacing the bottom of it. They looked perfect and decided to hit up the Little White Wedding Chapel. The Elvis impersonator was the best money could buy and he officiated the wedding. They were married that night and spent the rest of their trip spending as much time with each other both in and out of the hotel room. _

_When the little group finally got back to California and broke the news to the girls' father, Robert started to cry and laugh at the same time. It turns out that he and Yuzuha had been trying to play match maker for years with their children, and now it was set in stone. According to him, "It worked out even better than your mother or I dreamed of." The twins had been played and never even realized it, but when they looked at their now wives, they couldn't argue with the results._

**_Back to now and in the twins' living room…_**

"So you are telling me that you have known these two ladies for years and your family businesses are merging and your parents were trying to set you up. Do I have that right?" Haruhi probed.

"That would be correct," all four of the newlyweds said together.

Everyone sweat dropped and finally Tamaki stated, "They have already been corrupted by the doppelgangers."

"This isn't some kind of joke?" Misaki asked trying to figure out what the twins were up to. She had been around this group long enough to know that the Hitachiin twins were the pranksters of the group.

Shaking their heads, all four again talked together, "No joke."

"EEK! They have them brainwashed mommy!" Tamaki jumped up and looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and told his best friend, "Sit down Tamaki. They are not brainwashed and they are married to our friends. If you cannot be nice and congratulate them then sit there, shut up, and no mushrooms." Looking up at the newly formed couples, he smiled, "Congratulations Hikaru and Kaoru. I hope you are as happy in marriage as we all have been."

"Thanks Kyoya!" The twins smiled happily. They figured he would be the first one to congratulate them out of propriety sake if nothing else.

"Our mom and dad are planning a reception to welcome the girls into the family. We wanted all of you to know about our nuptials first though. So be looking for the invitation," Hikaru told the room.

Hunny would have jumped up, but during the explanation, Haruhi had handed him Kotoko and he couldn't exactly bounce around with the sleeping baby in his arms, "Yah Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kim-Chan, and Suzy-Chan… congratulations!"

Laughing at her husband because she knew how much he wanted to go and hug his friends, Haruhi took the baby from his arms, "Go on, I know you are having a hard time holding back." She kissed his cheek and then turned to her friends before they were glomped, "We are very happy for all of you. It is just a little bit of a shock and not something we were expecting." In the next instant both twins were embraced by a very enthusiastic Hunny.

"Congratulations Hikaru and Kaoru. My dears if you ever have any questions about your husbands or if you want the truth about them, just ask us," Tamaki walked up to the couples and bowed over the girls kissing their hands. He was smacked on the back of his side of his head by two irritated twins, "Ow what did you do that for? Mommy, our sons are causing trouble."

"Tono, they aren't customers and this isn't the host club," Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes.

"Be happy it was just a slap. They could have asked Hunny to teach you a lesson again. How long were you in the hospital after he got done with you? I am sure we could double it," Kyoya smirked knowing his threat was working as Tamaki paled and his soul started to float out of his mouth like vapor. He also noticed the horrified looks upon Kim and Suzy's faces, "It was only two days and he deserved it and then some. Hunny is a martial arts master and Tamaki decided to try to challenge him in a manner of speaking."

Giggling, Hunny returned to his wife's side, "That is one way of putting it."

"Now that we have that taken care of," Hikaru started.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Kaoru asked.

Hunny jumped up again careful not to jostle Haruhi or the baby, "You made sure there was cake right?"

Shaking her head, Haruhi stood up and put the baby in her car seat to sleep, "You are as bad as your son. Actually you have always been this bad and your son gets it from you."

When Haruhi stood up after putting the baby down, Hunny pulled her into his arms, "But you still love me."

"I still love you," she mimicked and gave him a small kiss.

Smiling at the couple that had gone through so much to be together, Hikaru now understood a fraction of what Hunny felt for Haruhi and why his little senpai never really gave up on her. "We made sure to have plenty of cake for you Hunny."

"Yes!" Hunny exclaimed and gently picked up the carrier following the twins into the dining room.

Haruhi looked up to see Mori standing next to her and she grinned at him, "Well it looks like the twins are finally matched after all this time."

"Yes, I think Suzy and Kim will be good for them," he said before escorting his wife to dinner.

"Are you not coming Haruhi?" Kyoya and Tamaki were standing behind her their wives already following the group.

"I am, I was just thinking," Haruhi told them.

Tamaki got excited and shouted, "Our daughter is so adorable!" He scooped her up and swung her around.

Deciding that it was best if he rescued her than allowing Hunny to come back in and see Tamaki throwing Haruhi around, Kyoya grabbed her away from Tamaki, "You know she doesn't like that you moron."

"Sorry mommy!" Tamaki yelped and would have gone to his corner, but Kyoya grabbed his arm before he could move.

"What were you thinking about Haruhi?" The Shadow King inquired.

Shrugging, Haruhi giggled, "It wasn't anything major really, but it looks like our little group is on its way to completion."

"On its way?" Tamaki queried.

"A few more kids wouldn't hurt," Haruhi laughed. Shaking her head after a minute, she told them, "I never would have thought that walking into a music room and breaking a vase would lead to all of this. Did you?"

Kyoya and Tamaki glanced at each other as Haruhi walked off to join the others, and they smiled. They would never have thought their lives would have turned out the way they had, but the day one slip of a girl who was dressed as a boy walked into the club room changed their lives forever; and they couldn't be happier about it all.

**A/N2: I could end it here, but I figure I will give you a little more Chika and Bunta by posting one more chapter. I hope you liked this one!**


	5. Thriving

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who wants to see the kids start a new host club… I am already getting ideas and I will be writing it, but it might be a little bit of time before it is done since I have a couple of other stories in the pipeline first. I am excited that you like the stories so much! It makes me ecstatic that Another Chance and Chances for the Future are so well received by all of you. The conversion of AC into a novel is going steady and my eye doc, who writes for medical journals, has asked to be my proof reader on it. YAY! I plan to have it to her in the next couple of months. I have to say that after writing about Hunny and Haruhi together, I found a new appreciation for the bunny loving blonde and he ranks pretty high on my host list now. XD. Enjoy the final chapter of this story… time for more Chika/Bunta love. He really is such a good uncle.**

Chapter 5 – Thriving

After dinner was completed, Bunta was immediately eyeballing the cake that sat on the table mocking him. He wanted that cake. He had to have that cake. The cake was a very important part of his life and his favorite uncle only gave him a small sliver before dinner. It just wasn't fair. Glancing over at his uncle and aunt, he could see Masami feeding Miho and Chika was still eating. Why were they so slow when it came to eating their meals? Didn't they know there was a cake to be eaten? His father would understand if he was there… cake was important.

"Undle Chika?" Bunta gave the man his biggest saddest eyes.

Chika looked up knowing what his nephew wanted and holding back his laughter when he saw the four year old look from him to the cake. Shaking his head, he looked at Bunta's plate and saw that he had finished everything on it. He looked around the floor and sure enough nothing had been dropped which meant he really ate his dinner, "What do you think Masami? It looks like he ate everything."

Oh no, Bunta wasn't planning on his aunt having a say. Uncle Chika always gave him cake; his Aunt Masami might not let him have some because he had a slice before dinner. He loved his aunt, but she didn't always give him cake like he wanted.

Glancing up and looking at the plate in front of the little boy seated at the table, she could see how desperate he was for cake and once again reminded her of how much like his father he really was. She wasn't sure how her husband had found such a soft spot for Bunta like he had since he hates how his brother acts, and she wasn't about to call her husband a hypocrite, but in a sense he was. Chuckling, she nodded, "Ok, if he ate everything, he can have cake. Lord knows I don't want to have to deal with Haruhi if he didn't eat dinner and I don't want to have to deal with Mitsukuni if Bunta cries he didn't get cake because of a mean aunt."

"You not mean aunt. Undle Tama says Aunt Junko is mean, but she not. He baka," Bunta declared smiling the whole time.

Chika's eyes widened and he chastised the four year old (although he did agree 100%), "Bunta!"

"What Undle Chika? Tat what daddy and mommy say," the child responded with such innocence, both adults in the room had a hard time controlling their mirth. "Undle Chika?"

Schooling his features, Chika inquired as he sliced a piece of cake for his nephew, "What is it?" After that, he believed Bunta deserved a big slice and wondered what else he would learn tonight.

"Why do Undle Tama dall Undle Kyo mommy? Why do he dall mommy dotter? He also dall mommy mean. Mommy took away my tick."

"You mean the shinai Uncle Satoshi got for you?" Chika asked. It was the only stick he could think of that Bunta would be playing with.

Frowning, Bunta nodded, "She say I no have for two weeds."

"What did you do to get it taken away?" Masami probed as she watched her nephew eat his cake.

"I hit Undle Tama wit it," he said as if he was talking about the weather and it was normal to hit his Uncle Tamaki with a shinai.

Chika was having a hard time holding in the laughter. There were so many times he wanted to hit the half French idiot and had never gotten the chance, "Do you want me to talk to you mommy for you?"

Bunta immediately perked up and nodded his head excited that Chika would help him get his shinai back, "Tank oo Undle Chika!"

"I am not promising anything, but I will talk to her."

"Why do Undle Tama dall Undle Kyo mommy?" Bunta asked going back to his original questions again.

Rubbing the back of his head, he knew what he wanted to say, _"Because your Uncle Tamaki is the world's biggest idiot and somehow the Shadow King of Ouran hasn't killed him for that stupid nickname yet." _However, he knew he couldn't exactly tell a four year old that, "It is a nickname he gave your Uncle Kyoya in high school and for some reason still calls him that today."

"Oh," the child said mouth full of cake.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. You also asked why he calls your mommy his daughter. It is because he is confused and a baka," Chika smirked.

"Yasuchika!" Masami yelled at her husband.

Turning around to look at his wife, he shrugged, "What did I do? It's true and you know it."

She glared at him, "I know it is true, but he is four and repeats everything. Your daughter is at that stage where she is starting to repeat also, so be careful."

"Ok. Bunta it is because he doesn't know any better," Chika sniggered.

Masami gave up because she knew there was no way she would win with Chika or Bunta. When they got together it was like male bonding time and nothing she said made it past the barrier. That is not to say Chika ignored Miho, he never did and was a doting father, but she could tell that there was something between Chika and Bunta. She just hoped that Bunta didn't get jealous when they had a little boy and Chika had his own son. Smiling as she watched the two boys talk to each other, somehow she didn't think it was going to be a problem.

A couple hours later the cake was eaten and Bunta was down for the count after he had entertained his aunt and uncle with various things his Host Club uncles had told him. It was educational to say the least and they wondered if Haruhi and Hunny knew what was being said around their eldest child, but then they thought about it; the way Bunta repeated everything, they probably knew that and so much more.

When Chika finally crawled into bed and pulled his wife close, he was still laughing at his little nephew; and he found out that Miho was indeed repeating everything when she suddenly yelled out "Bata!" He was convinced from here on out, life was just going to get more interesting.

"What are you smiling about?" Masami asked her husband.

"Kids and the things they say sometimes. Now I can't wait for this one to get here," he rubbed her still flat stomach. She was only ten weeks along and they hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet. They planned to tell Hunny and Haruhi over breakfast though when they picked up Bunta.

Chuckling, she nodded her head, "I think I have to agree with you." She kissed her husband and everything else was forgotten.

In the morning Chika let his wife sleep as he got up with the kids. As soon as Miho saw Bunta, she ran over to him and clung to him, and then she was on the floor crying because her cousin pushed her down, "Bunta, you have to be nicer to Miho."

"She a dirl and she hud me! Yuck!" Bunta declared with a frown on his face as he ran down the hall away from his uncle.

Rolling his eyes, Chika scooped up his daughter and gave her a little kiss, "You're ok sweetie." His daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight, but her cries diminished to hiccoughs as he patted her back. He made it into the living room where he found Bunta playing with one of his cars and sat down next to him, "Do you two want to watch cartoons until breakfast is ready?" With both kids nodding the affirmative, Chika turned on the TV and onto a program he knew both of them liked. Thank goodness they were both about the same age and liked the same TV programs for the most part.

A knock at the door and interrupted them all about thirty minutes later and soon Haruhi and Hunny were being led into the living room. Bunta tore his eyes away from the TV and saw his parents which meant he immediately jumped up and ran to them.

Hunny laughed at his son's enthusiasm and picked him up when he set the baby carrier down, "Did you have a good time with your Aunt Masami and your Uncle Chika?"

"Uh huh!" Bunta immediately declared, "Undle Chika dave me cake and we pwayed."

"Were you nice to your cousin?" Haruhi asked taking the baby out of her seat.

"She hud me!" The four year old cried.

Narrowing her eyes, Haruhi stated, "That isn't what I asked you."

"She a dirl! Daddy!" Bunta knew he was in trouble if his mom found out about the pushing.

"He was fine Haruhi. There was a little incident this morning, but Miho wasn't hurt and they have been watching cartoons together since then," Chika told her.

"Daddy tan I hab cake?" Bunta asked as sweet as possible and gave his father sad eyes.

Hunny shook his head, "Maybe later. You have to eat breakfast first."

"He asks that every morning he is over here at breakfast," Masami laughed as she entered the room.

"So how was dinner last night? What was the big announcement?" Chika inquired curious about why the twins were so insistent that the original club members join them. Satoshi and he were on baby duty and didn't really fell like going, so decided to blow it off.

"Well it seems that Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan decided to elope in Las Vegas while they were in California," Hunny stated still in a bit of shock that it happened.

Nodding, Haruhi added laughing, "It turns out they have known the girls for several years and their parents have been trying to push them together without their knowledge. So they got married and when they told the girl's father, he told them it was better than he or the twins' mother planned."

"Seriously?" Chika was stunned.

Hunny giggled, "Yes, it isn't a joke. We are all invited to the reception they will be having in a few weeks. So be prepared for that. You won't be able to get out of it like you did last night."

"Mommy Undle Chika has tumting to tay to you," Bunta interrupted the adults.

Raising an eyebrow in question and turning to her brother-in-law, Haruhi asked, "What is that?"

Chika snickered and smiled. He should have known that his nephew would remember and would not wait, "I told him I would talk to you about his shinai."

"Did he tell you what he did with it? Hit Tamaki seven times with it before it was taken away," Haruhi exclaimed.

"Well this is Tamaki we are talking about," Chika chuckled.

Haruhi couldn't help it she started to laugh again because Chika was right. This was Tamaki, "True, but he needs to learn that he just can't hit anybody with it. You should know that better than anyone Yasuchika."

Standing up when the maid came in and informed the room that breakfast was ready, he told her as they made their way to the dining room, "I do, and I also know he is four so he can't do too much damage yet."

"A lot you know. He is dangerous with that thing," Haruhi argued, but she was still chuckling so it took the heat out of her words.

"Peas mommy. I won't hit him no more," Bunta begged from his father's arms.

She was being ganged up on and she knew it. She also knew when she would lose the fight and finally sighed, "Oh alright. You can have it back when we get home."

"YAY!" The four year old squealed happy that he was getting his prized possession back.

Breakfast was wonderful and after it was over, Chika cleared his throat as he grabbed his wife's hand, "We have an announcement of our own."

"What's going on Chika-Chan?" Hunny asked his little brother.

"I'm pregnant," Masami smiled and watched as Haruhi and Hunny got excited for them.

"Congrats you two! How far along are you?" Haruhi asked.

Smiling, her sister-in-law said, "Ten weeks yesterday."

"Congratulations Chika-Chan, Masa-Chan!" Hunny grinned from ear to ear. Soon they would be welcoming a new Haninozuka into the family and it would continue to grow. He was excited and as he looked around at the children and adults seated at the table, he couldn't be happier. Yasu may have been a thorn in his side and there wasn't a day that went by that he would mourn the death of that monster, but in a day the psycho did bring he and Haruhi closer, and he brought Masami into his brother's life. As much as Yasu Sato wanted to destroy the hosts and their families, it had the opposite affect… they were wall thriving and would well into the future.

**A/N2... I will leave it up to you my dear readers... Do you want an epilogue or to leave it there? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you everyone! I have enjoyed writing these stories for you. Look for the new stories that will involve Kyoya/Haruhi, Nekozawa/Haruhi, and Satoshi/Haruhi.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: There were actually several people who did want an epilogue and several that didn't. The votes for creating an epilogue won out and so here you go. I am not sure when I will start working on the next generation Host Club, but it will come sometime in the future. In the meantime, the Nekozawa/Haruhi story has the first chapter published and I am planning on posting a new Kyoya/Haruhi story this week also. Enjoy the final installment of this story. Please review if you can. **

Epilogue

"He just fainted!" Haruhi exclaimed as she watched her friend collapse on the ground as soon as his wife started to push.

The woman lying in the bed was between pushes, "What do you mean he fainted? How am I supposed to do this if he fainted?"

"Listen to me. You can get through this. I am here and you can't stop pushing now. He will be alright and so will you. So let's get these babies out of you and I will have Mitsukuni kick his ass later," Haruhi joked trying to take the focus off of the fact the other woman's husband just fainted in the delivery room.

"He isn't the first husband to faint, and I doubt he will be the last. Now give me a big push," the doctor instructed his patient.

Several more pushes later and the woman had delivered two healthy baby girls… identical twins. Her husband had been moved to a chair and was will out of it, but now that the birth was done, the nurses were trying to revive him. He came to with a start and immediately went to his wife to apologize for fainting.

Haruhi stepped out of the delivery room to give the parents a moment alone and made her way to the waiting room. As she walked into the room, everyone seemed to be in a jovial mood talking amongst themselves as they waited on word of the new babies that would grow their extended and at times dysfunctional family. She stood there for a moment and just smiled at the picture everyone created noting that three people were missing and she wondered how that birth was going.

Glancing up from his phone, Hunny saw his wife standing near the door with a wistful smile on her face. He got up and walked over to her giving her a kiss and then asked, "How did everything go?"

That caught everyone's attention and several pairs of eyes turned to look at Haruhi expectantly. Clearing her throat, Haruhi's smile grew, "Both the mother and babies are fine. They had two identical twin girls. The father… well he fainted and only came to when I was leaving the room."

"HIKARU FAINTED?" Everyone asked together.

"How could my son faint and leave his wife alone like that?" Tamaki cried out dramatically as always.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes on him, "I was in the room as backup coach Tamaki. Remember?"

"Of course my beautiful daughter and I'm sure you were a perfect coach and friend to have by her side," Tamaki gushed as he swept Haruhi up into his arms.

"Put her down Tama-Chan," Hunny ordered with a hint of warning in his voice. He was able to catch his wife before she hit the ground when Tamaki dropped her, and the whole time he was thinking that he has had too much practice at this.

Junko walked up to her husband and slapped his lightly on the back of his head, "I think I would have preferred it if you passed out while I was giving birth. Your dramatics are what forced the doctor to finally kick you out of the room."

"Then my private police force had to restrain you while another doctor sedated you until your wife was done giving birth," Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Chuckling, Chika decided to add to Tamaki's humiliation, "Didn't my brother have to help knock you out before the doctor could sedate you?"

Tamaki knew it was a losing battle and decided to shut up. He would have gone to a corner to sulk, but his wife had told him that if he kept doing that he would regret it. He was never sure what she meant, but he wasn't going to take the chance and find out because what if she left him? What if she took his son with her? What if he never saw her again because she went underground and people were hiding her? His thoughts inner mind theatre went in all different directions and none of them were good, so he stayed out of corners and kept the mushrooms to a minimum. Feeling arms snaking around his waist, Tamaki looked down into the smiling face of his wife as she whispered, "Don't worry though, I love you the way you are… most of the time." He could do nothing but lean down and give her a kiss.

The group was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and the crowd parted to reveal Masami. "Mom and both baby boys are doing great," she beamed and noticed Haruhi in the crowd with Hunny, "How are Kim and the babies?"

"All three are doing well and I think Hikaru is doing better too," Haruhi snickered.

"Yah, did Kao-Chan faint?" Hunny asked standing next to his wife.

Eyes growing larger, Masami shook her head, "Hikaru fainted? No, Kaoru was awake the whole time." She was trying to hold in her laughter, but it wasn't working very well.

"When do we get to see them all?" Tamaki inquired excited about seeing the new babies and his friends.

"Wait until they get to their rooms and then we will go and see them," Kyoya suggested. He knew that Tamaki would be nothing but a distraction if he was allowed to go up before the new parents got up to their suites. He also knew that Hikaru would not be living this recent event down any time soon. He and Tamaki were the only ones that had not been awake for the birthing of their children and Tamaki's was forced.

As the group was finally allowed to go up and see the new mothers and babies, Hunny pulled Haruhi to a stop, "Hey Haru-Chan?"

"What is it Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked wondering what was going on with her husband. He looked reflective and something else, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I love you, and I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have given me two beautiful children and you are the love of my life."

Smiling, she stretched and gave her husband a short kiss, "I love you too. What brought this on?"

"I guess I was sitting here with everyone and they were reminiscing while you were helping Hika-Chan and Kim-Chan, and it made me think of how lucky I am. I lost you once and you came back into my life and I got a second chance. Not everyone gets one and I know I am blessed because of you."

"No, I am the lucky one. I prayed for you to come back into my life and you did. You helped me heal and deal with some difficult things in my life. If it wasn't for you…"

He could see her getting worked up and covered her mouth with his palm, "How about we are both lucky and love each other and leave it at that?" When she nodded, he moved his hand and replaced it with his lips. Today new life came into the world and only Hikaru and Kaoru would both have twins on the exact same day. Life was definitely interesting and it was only going to get better for them.


End file.
